Bill Weasley and The Dangerous Hufflepuff
by Lost O'Fallon Girl
Summary: {Team Captain of The Caerphilly Catapults! Round 5! Weasley Challenge: Bill Weasley} A Hufflepuff finds herself in trouble...Bill and Snape (?) to the Rescue! Impersonation is the first sign of flattery? How Bill got his Rock Star Good Looks...and a Hogsmeade Weekend of Fun and Tribulations...XD


**Disclaimer:** I do not own that which belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

Bill Weasley and the Dangerous Hufflepuff

**{Team Captain of The Caerphilly Catapults! Round 5! Weasley Challenge: Bill Weasley}**

* * *

Bill was strolling down the hall, when he heard a huge commotion coming from down the hall. He could hear the shrieks of a struggling damsel in distress and shouting of several students. When he made the move to turn around and investigate the commotion, three Slytherin boys ran passed him, pushing him aside, causing him to slam into the wall.

"Oi! NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS!" Bill shouted at the top of his lungs after them. "FIVE POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN, EACH!"

"Only five points? That is pretty lenient, Mr. Weasley, I would have taken ten." Snape sneered as he crossed his arms over his chest as he came in from the hidden door in the corridor. "What's going on here?"

"I'm not exactly sure, myself. I just heard the screams not a second ago before those boys ran past me, sir." Bill stated as he dared to look him straight in the eyes.

"I might as well join you for your investigation." Snape sneered, as he billowed passed Mr. Weasley, causing Mr. Weasley to have to lengthen his stride to catch up with him.

When they arrived at the scene, both Bill and Snape froze for a few seconds in shock at what they saw: three Slytherin girls were yanking and pulling on a pink haired Hufflepuff from her hair to the mesh bag she was carrying.

Snape snapped out of the stupor first, as he strode into the fray. "ENOUGH!" His baritone voice boomed down the corridors causing all the students not involved in the incident to scatter aimlessly in several directions. One of the younger Hufflepuffs had accidentally bashed his face into the wall, before he made a run for it down the hall. "What in Merlin's name do you think you are doing?!" Snape was furious, his low-toned voice said it all.

The three Slytherin girls let go of the poor, struggling Hufflepuff, causing her to fall to her knees in a heap on the floor. Her eyes were brimmed with tears and her bag was torn open as she fell, causing all her papers and miscellaneous items to scatter across the hall.

Bill was just as furious as Professor Snape, but no one spoke over Snape. He was a one man show. So, instead of yelling at the girls along with Professor Snape, he made a move toward the girl who was crumpled against the wall. He knelt so he could whisper in her ear. "Are you alright, Miss Tonks?"

"I am—now that you are here." Tonks spoke weakly as tears continued to stream down her face. Her bubblegum pink hair turned into a shade of green, like his eyes which caused Bill to do a double take, shaking his head as he blinked his eyes.

"Your not supposed to do magic in the corridors." he whispered in her ear.

"Huh?" Tonks asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at him.

"Your hair." Bill whispered.

"Oh—reflex. My hair changes on its own...sometimes." she said softly as she bit her lower lip.

"Would you like to talk about what happened?" Bill asked her.

Before Bill could hear her reply, Snape's scathing remark came to their ears. "You three will report to Mr. Filch this afternoon!" He crossed his arms over his chest as he towered over his three cowering Slytherins. "If I should hear you three have done anything else wrong this year—you will find yourselves with a one way trip on the Hogwarts Express. Never to return again. Do I make myself clear?"

"But she started it." spoke up the bold blond Slytherin.

"I don't care who started it. You are Slytherins! You should start acting like it." Snape sneered. "Now get out of my face before I drag you to Dumbledore's office this instant and you find yourselves expelled."

The Three Slytherins nodded solemnly before they slipped past Snape and ran down the corridor.

"TEN POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN EACH! No running in the corridors." Snape let out a frustrated huff as he cradled his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

Bill looked back to Tonks, "Do you want to talk about—"

Tonks shook her head as she started to pick up her scattered things. "I just want to go to class," Tonks said softly.

"Mr. Weasley, why don't you escort Miss Tonks to Herbology," Snape said as he crossed his arms across his chest once more.

"Yes, sir." Mr. Weasley stated as he started to help Tonks pick up all her things.

"Ah—I'm not in Herbology class now. I'm in Defense." Tonks spoke softly.

"Oh—Right! The experiment." Snape softly to himself. "I will be sure to give your Head of House a formal apology for the despicable behavior of my Slytherins toward your person, Miss Tonks."

"I don't think that is necessary, Professor." Tonks stated meekly.

"Oh, but it is." Snape sneered. "I will make sure they have learned their lesson, rest assured."

Tonks swallowed the lump that was in the back of her throat as she nodded.

"Mr. Weasley, if you will, could you report to my office after classes so we can write a report on this incident?"

"I certainly will, Professor." Bill said as he stood up and removed his wand from his sleeve and mended Tonks' bag for her before assisting her to her feet. "That's better, now isn't it?"

Tonks smiled as her hair changed to magenta when she placed her hand in his so he could aid her to her feet.

"I don't think I can ever get used to you doing that." Bill said as he shook his head, smiling. "So you have Defense with my Charlie, eh?"

"Yeah," Tonks said softly as they walked down the corridor together. "I kind of hurt one too many Hufflepuffs in Defense, as well as outmaneuvered the Ravenclaws because they underestimated my klutz factor."

"Klutz factor?" Bill questioned as they approached the stairs that lead to the third floor corridor.

"They don't expect a spell to fire at them as I trip over my own two feet and land on my face. But, somehow, I have managed. I really want to be an Auror, so I have to have a fantastic Defense score. Dumbledore suggested Matilda and I be moved into the Slytherin/Gryffindor class because our advanced aggressiveness towards the subject compared to our classmates. Matilda and I are so happy to be taking a class with our friend Regina."

"Regina, she's the only Gryffindor girl who finds herself in a neck full of trouble in your year. I should have known she would be friends with you." Bill shook his head as they found the classroom door. He moved to hold it open for her.

"Mr. Weasley, I wasn't expecting to see you until 5th period." The Professor said as the classroom started whispering among themselves.

"Not to worry, Professor Dingle. I will be here for 5th period. I'm just escorting Miss Tonks, here. She got into a bit of a scuffle before class." Bill spoke in a kind tone.

Tonks walked passed him and found her way to her seat between Regina Matthews and Matilda Green. Bill shook his head, thinking of the boundless amount of mischief those three would be in this class. "Miss Tonks, should you wish to talk, my door is always open."

Tonks' hair color turned as red as her cheeks. She tried to hide her face in her arms as she sat down in her chair and crumpled into the desk. She lifted her head only to say, "Thanks, Mr. Weasley."

Bill left shortly after that, shaking his head as he thought of the girl with the ever-changing hair color.

* * *

_**A Week or so later...**_

* * *

Tonks was in the Gryffindor Common room along with Matilda of Ravenclaw and Regina. They were laughing as Tonks changed her form into people they recognized from school.

"Do Mcgonagall with her hair down!" Regina said as she was laughing at Tonk's current impersonation of Snape as a Gothic Rocker.

Tonks smiled as her form changed into McGonagall's thin form, her hair down to her waist. She had Mcgonagall in a tight leather outfit of Pinks and Greens as the other girls were laughing their eyes to tears.

"Do Bill! Do Bill Weasley as a Rocker! Do it!" Matilda cried out through her laughter.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Regina echoed Matilda.

Tonks shook her head as she smiled and changed her form again. She loved making her friends laugh and it made her feel good. She switched her form smoothly, her eyes turning first as they became Bill's green, followed by his slightly muscular form with his ever so perfect abs, that she had only glimpsed at once when he was laying near the Lake with his shirt off. She had him wearing a fish net top, with a torn tank top over it. His hair was slightly longer than his real hair and spiked downwards. She gave him a piercing with a fang earring.

"Hot damn! Bill Weasley you are fine!" Matilda and Regina echoed through their laughter.

"What are you girls up to?" Bill stated as he entered the common room through the Fat Lady's portrait, as he ran into himself. Both Matilda and Regina covered their mouths as they continued to laugh.

Tonks was pushed forward into the ladies as she was blushing profusely as she still had Bill's appearance as she turned around to face him.

"Whoa!" Bill blinked as he registered the fact he had a twin looking at him. "Tonks is that you?"

"Yes,..." Tonks stated as she looked into his green eyes. "Impersonation is the first sign of flattery."

"I can see that," Bill stated smiling. "I like that Fang earring. Maybe I should get one."

"That would be brilliant!" Matilda and Regina pipped in from behind Bill's doppelgänger.

"You really think I look good like this? I like it...and I always wanted to dress this way, but Mum would have a conniption-fit...but, I think since I'm of age it shouldn't matter what she thinks, should it girls?" Bill stated as he was examining Tonk's form slowly.

"It shouldn't. You should be able to do what you want. It's your body, Bill." Tonks stated in his own voice as she smiled. "Isn't this something else? You can look at yourself in ways you never thought of before."

Bill smiled as he walked over to Tonks, "Change back...I want to see my devious Hufflepuff."

Tonks smiled as she changed back into herself, losing the form of Bill Weasley as she became shorter, Bill Weasley tucked his hand beneath her chin and kissed Tonks on the lips and her hair turned a rambunctious purple.

Regina and Matilda were cooing in the background.

"Bill and Tonks sitting in a tree..." Matilda cried.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Regina continued.

"First comes love." Matilda responded.

"Second comes marriage." Regina followed though.

"Then comes the baby in the Baby carriage." Regina and Matilda chimed in together as they began to laugh cheerfully as Tonks and Bill didn't allow their song to interfere with their cherished kiss.

Bill released Tonk's lips with a smile. "Will you go to Hogsmeade with me, next weekend?"

"...Yes." Tonks said as her face turned slightly red.

* * *

_**Hogsmeade Weekend...**_

* * *

Bill had been up and dressed since early this morning. He had made an outfit from some of his old tattered clothing he had thought Tonks would appreciate. He hoped his brother Charlie wouldn't smack him around for stealing Tonks away from him. But he couldn't help the attraction to the Klutzy girl, the devious Hufflepuff who had invoked his heart into beating like a beating drum. He shook his head as he spiked his hair with the gel he bought from Regina for practically nothing.

"I think I look good. I never imagined I would look good this way..." Bill smiled as his reflection in the mirror. He was dressed in a tattered tank top that revealed his perfect 6-pack abs. It had the words Destiny engraved on the front of his shirt with a broken heart wrapped around the words. He also wore a pair of tight leather pants he had transfigured from an old pair of worn jeans and a pair of his dragon-hyde boots that appeared to be slightly platformed and chunky enough so he could tuck his pants into his boots.

He gave himself a once over, making sure everything was in place before he left the bathroom.

"Bill—What happened to you?" Charlie stated as he was half-asleep and heading his way into the bathroom.

"I'm going on a date, man. Ask me later." Bill said softly as he patted Charlie on his back.

"A date, with a girl? Uck!" Charlie sneered as he entered the bathroom scratching his head.

Bill smiled, "So you don't mind...I'm going out with Tonks, then?"

"Tonks! Why would you go out with that disaster?" Charlie asked, but Bill could no longer hear him as he was heading towards the common room.

"OH Merlin!" Regina stated as she saw Bill descending down the stairs.

"Well, Hello Regina...no dangerous Hufflepuffs in the common room this morning?" Bill stated softly.

"She's actually getting ready and Matilda is with her, as she is having trouble trying to pick out what to wear. But since, I just saw you—I think I should tell her to dress like herself." Regina said as she ran out of the Fat Lady's portrait and ran down the stairs skipping two at a time. "TONKS!"

Tonks and Matilda were at the bottom of the stairs chit chatting in excitement. When they heard Regina's screams.

"What Regina?" Tonks and Matilda responded.

"Oh thank Merlin!" Regina stated as she made it to the bottom of the stairs and examined Tonk's outfit as she was breathing heavily. "Great...you chose to dress like yourself."

"I decided that he must like me for who I am, or else he wouldn't have asked me to Hogsmeade." Tonks responded smiling. "Why? Is he...Oh Merlin...he is? You have to tell me, Regina!"

"He's bloody brilliant as a Rock Star." Regina stated as all the girls giggled together.

"Oh no, the troublesome trio back together again, I see, ladies." Bill stated from the top of the second floor stairs. "Tonks, my eyes...are astounded by your style."

Tonks was blushing as she looked up to him, as he was walking down to greet them. "I am...loving the new look...Bill."

"Thanks, it was You-inspired." Bill smiled as he caressed her cheek and kissed her lips. "I was wondering if...you would go with me when I got my piercing?"

"No way!" Regina and Matilda cried out together.

"You're really doing it?" Tonks asked softly, as she bit her lower lip.

"Yeah, but I wanted you to come with me. So will you?" Bill asked smiling.

"I will. But don't get it done in Hogsmeade, I'll show you the best place in Muggle London, it will only hurt a fraction but it will be well worth the wait." Tonks said smiling.

"Oh...alright. So what do you want to do today?" Bill said slightly deflated that he couldn't get his piercing today.

"We can get you an earring, that doesn't need a piercing if you want—for right now—that is." Tonks said as she bit her lower lip.

"What a great idea, I didn't know that existed." Bill stated with a smile. "So let's go. Lead the way, my dangerous girl."

* * *

**Epilogue...**

* * *

Tonks had led the way to Hogsmeade and they had a grand adventure exploring the shops, making fun of Slytherins and avoiding Snape as he nearly caught them making-out several times during that day. Once they were standing outside the small bookshop and Snape nearly caught them through the window, but they ran off before Snape could figure out who they were. The other time was when they were in Three Broomsticks and they kissed after they received their Butterbeers and Snape had just entered the pub, when they released their lips from a lip lock. Tonks had blushed deeply red as Snape passed by them. They had also found the perfect earring that was in the shape of a fang and made of silver alloy when they found a small charm shop that was next to the newly opened Joke Shop. It was a wonderful time spent in Hogsmeade for both Bill Weasley and Don't call me "Nymphadora" Tonks.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry that this took so long to write! I know you probably are going to kill me for not writing "A Hidden Prince" and you will probably think I'm nuts for writing this story and leaving it as is...so I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry it's not my best work. But it will have to do! =D

Wanda

Team Captain

Caerphilly Catapults.


End file.
